


L'eco del vuoto

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il nome di Cass è così calcato sull'interno coscia di Dean da sembrare inchiostro, ma Dean sa.</i><br/>Sam no, e gli dà il biglietto.<br/><b>Tanto non si può morire di dolore.</b><br/>[Sequel di "Gli esuli figli di Eva" e di "La Pelle che Abiti".]</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'eco del vuoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remsvg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=remsvg).



> [Parentesina personale che potete saltare ma necessaria: Tutto ciò che avete letto è merito di una gran bella persona, su efp la trovate come remvsg, io la chiamo solo Rem, e insieme facciamo conversazione con Castiel (sedute che neanche Pamela).
> 
> Lei c’entra perché il 25 era il suo compleanno, il giorno dopo di Dean, o meglio il giorno in cui per la prima volta Dean neonato aprì gli occhi al mondo.
> 
> Lei c’entra perché per farle gli auguri ho deciso di regalarle una storia, ed è proprio questa. Non dico che senza di lei non sarebbe mai stata scritta, ma chissà fra quanto e chissà come!
> 
> Quindi la colpa è sua, io faccio Pilato!]

  
 

C’è di foglie un cader fragile.

Un uomo le raccoglie.

 

Sei lontano, e quelle spalle le hai viste poche volte –vorresti non riconoscerle così bene.

Te le ricordi rosse, poi nere.

Ora sono solo beige chiaro, e sai che dovresti esserne felice, ma non è così semplice.

 

Stracci di nubi chiare passano.

_La voglia di urlare no._

 

Le mani nelle tasche ti bruciano.

Non saresti dovuto venire, lo sai, dovresti andartene.

_Ma stai lì e lo guardi._

Menti, pensando che ti basterebbe vedere il suo profilo disegnato in punta di matita.

 

C’è un’onda di lamento, e le foglie la seguono.

L’uomo si volta, e vede.

 

Ha degli occhi osceni.

Ti imponi di credere che siano osceni.

_Non ci riesci._

Perché quello è sempre stato il suo compito, no?

Farti credere.

E da lì capisci, capisci perché non ti senti al sicuro, non ti senti tendere, non senti niente dentro quegli occhi.

Dal nulla, compare al tuo fianco.

(E ti odi per la rassicurazione che ti dà un’abitudine che non hai mai vissuto.)

 

**«Ciao, Dean.»**

 

E bruciano quelle parole sul biglietto nella tua tasca.

_Ma non sulle sue labbra._

Non hai voglia di rispondere.

Lui ti guarda, ma non nel modo giusto.

E ha la voce così leggera, sgombra da ogni greve momento passato insieme.

Tu invece sei così _stanco._

«Sei esattamente come ricordavo.»

_Così_   _compromesso._

«Perché lui ti ha sempre visto per ciò che eri.»

 

_Così—_

**_«Dio, Cass.»_ **

 

 

Avrebbe dovuto essere un sussurro.

 

«Mi dispiace, Dean.»

 

Sono le esatte parole dette a un’altra persona, da un’altra persona, di un altro mondo.

E tu lo sai.

_Lo sai, lo sai._

Solo che fa male lo stesso.

 

«Io sono solo Jimmy.»

 

Già, quello era il nome che ti aveva dato Sam.

Ma cosa può saperne Sam, avevi pensato –tronfio, accecato.

_Cosa può saperne di quegli occhi?_

Quindi deglutisci piano, l’aria che esce spenta di suoni.

Ti punisci giusto un po’, cercando d’incastrare lo sguardo con quello di fronte a te.

Pensavi che almeno il colore fosse solo suo, ma a quanto pare ti sei sbagliato.

_Di nuovo._

E lo fai, te lo permetti, ti concedi di farti male, perché tanto questo non è lui.

Lui non te lo permetterebbe.

Ma non alla maniera di Sammy.

 

«Essere Castiel…»

 

Lui non ti direbbe tutte le cose sbagliate che hai addosso.

Lui ti guarderebbe aprirti, ringhiare il dolore e la pena, per poi semplicemente corrucciarsi.

Per poi semplicemente rubarti il fiato con una domanda senza interrogativi.

_Con una testa leggermente inclinata dalla fiducia._

Tu non gli hai mai risposto.

Lui non ha mai preteso.

Perché non è questo ciò di cui tu avresti bisogno, vorresti.

Gli basterebbe guardarti, con lo sguardo tenerti insieme mentre il mondo ti distrugge.

Gli basterebbe donarti un po’ della notte dei suoi occhi, per riposare un po’  _(giusto un po’, papà, lo giuro, chiudo gli occhi solo un po’)._

Gli basterebbe solo essere qui.

«Essere Cass vorrebbe dire essere—»

Non respiri e non lo dici.

Ma non esce niente, mentre tu ti arrabatti per salvare qualche parola.

Cristo, se ci fosse lui non ci sarebbe nessun fottuto bisogno di dire!

_I sospiri tremano così forte nello stomaco._

 

«Non arriverà mai.»

 

Sibilano i tuoi denti chiusi, il tremore ti è arrivato alle labbra.

E ti odi, ti odi per averci creduto, per averci sperato, per esserti aggrappato a una vita non tua.

Per il tuo occhio sinistro, quello più caldo, quello troppo sensibile, quello che ti tradisce.

Vorresti strapparlo.

 

«Mi dispiace veramente, Dean, io—»

 

Ma non lo fai.

Respiri e rispondi.

_Anche se fa fottutamente male._

 

«Starò bene.»

 

E il peggio è che è vero.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quindi ci ritroviamo, nh? The Winter Child (Dean) and the truth about Ink-Cass.
> 
> Avrete intuito che Sam ha dato il biglietto a Dean, e non è che non abbia seguito il consiglio di Jimmy, pensava veramente che Dean stesse meglio, insomma non sognava più l’altro mondo. Eh, peccato che ancora Sam faccia fatica a capire, a capire che non sognarlo ora è peggio che sognarlo.
> 
> Ora, ci sarebbero tante cose che sono solo nella mia testa e che non ci stavano nel testo, cose che completano il quadro generale di questo ‘verse. Per esempio quanto ne sa Jimmy, se Dean sa di Emmanuel, il fatto che il Winter Child odi l’altro Dean, come solo Dean Winchester potrebbe odiare se stesso. Perché l’Altro è stato un bastardo, lui avrebbe ascoltato Cass, lui non se lo sarebbe fatto scappare, gli avrebbe urlato in faccia, si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma tenendolo stretto. Questo perché? Perché come dice Ben Edlund, una regola di questo show è che soltanto dopo aver perduto una cosa, ti rendi conto di quanto la amavi. E questo Dean ha perso addirittura la possibilità di avere Cass, per questo si odia, perché la consapevolezza che, anche nel caso, lo perderebbe lo fa andare giù di testa, e come ogni Dean che si rispetti si addossa in un certo senso la colpa (e non può vedersela tolta, perché non c’è Cass a guardarlo, a inclinare la testa, a corrucciare le labbra e dire “You don’t think you deserved to be saved”, “So you think this was your fault?” “Everything isn't your responsibility”, “You can't save everyone, my friend... though, you try” e Cass che continua a guardarlo, e Dean trattiene il fiato, non risponde. E non solo perché non ce n’è bisogno, ma perché non vuole).
> 
> Ammetto solo il sadismo iniziale, spero che all’inizio abbiate detto “wait, ma non era una AU? Che ci fa The Man Who Would Be The King?”, sadismo non per avere utilizzato la scena, ma anche per l’ironia tragica, perché noi sappiamo cosa significa, questo Dean no.
> 
> L’unica nota seria-seria che devo fare è su certe frasi della storia: “Di foglie un cadere fragile” è un pezzo della poesia pascoliana Novembre (e infatti questa storia è ambientata a novembre), come “stracci di nubi chiare” è un pezzo di Temporale, idem “un’onda di lamento” fa parte della poesia Il Vento. Quindi, riassumendo, le belle cose che trovate qui dentro sono tutte dell’impressionismo pascoliano, io non c’entro niente xD
> 
> Il resto, per quanto io muoia dalla voglia di indicarvi ogni dettaglio e farvi vedere cosa per me significa, preferisco lasciarlo a voi. Spero che sia riuscita a far sì che le parole si riempissero delle vostre emozioni.


End file.
